


Nap Time

by joonfired



Series: The Adventures of a Single Dad in Space [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, Foundling, Gen, ManDadlorian, Napping, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Single dad Mandalorian, Sleeping Together, Soft Mandalorian, cute baby Yoda feels, post ep4 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired
Summary: the Yodling doesn't like being away from his dad
Relationships: The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: The Adventures of a Single Dad in Space [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549036
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1123





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom is kinda perfect for baby cuddle nap fics

The Mandalorian was  _ exhausted _ . Fighting off a horde of raiders with an AT-ST in their back pocket would do that to someone.

After fires were put out and he was satisfied that the raiders would not return any time within the next few hours, he went for the child. He knew him to be safe, but the Mandalorian still wanted to hold the little one. He wondered how scared the child might be, but then it had seen such a large amount of violence in the short time he’d known . . . how much had it seen before? It was such a quiet thing.

Back in their barn quarters, the Mandalorian removed his helmet and armor to wash the sweat of battle from him. The child crunched on some kind of dried fish in its new cradle, cooing happily to itself.

“Good night, kid,” he said once he was back in freshened armor.

It warbled back a response, then resumed eating.

He was almost asleep, his body finally into some semblance of relaxation . . . when there was a small thump.

The Mandalorian opened his eyes with a sigh to see the child toddling towards him, small arms outstretched.

“Oh, you want to sleep with me?” he said, sitting up with a tired grunt.

He picked the child up and knew from experience it wasn’t worth his sleeplessness to try and put him back into the cradle. So the Mandalorian settled back down with the child cradled in one arm, its belly against his chest. It seemed content with the situation, its ears relaxed and expression calm.

“All right, let’s get some sleep, huh?” he said.

It squeaked, but he wasn’t sure if it really understood. But he didn’t care, because he was soon drifting off again.

He woke up in the pale of morning on his side, the child curled in a small warm ball against the less-armored area of his stomach. Its large eyes were closed and soft snores trickled out of its mouth.

The Mandalorian felt something close to love as he watched the child sleep. He also remembered how it had quickly attached to him, even before it had seen him without his helmet.

It had chosen to be his Foundling long before he knew that fact himself.


End file.
